Some voltage reference circuits generate an output voltage that is referenced to a value of a circuit element such as a resistor. Varying the output voltage may be performed by varying the value of the circuit element. A resistor may be placed on an integrated circuit die, but these types of resistors tend to be imprecise. A precision resistor may be placed outside an integrated circuit, but this may take up space.